


Grubmother

by LPSunnyBunny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breeding Kink, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Chucklevoodoos, Comfort, Consensual Non-Consent, Eggpreg, Enthusiastic Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Mild Inflation, Mind Control, Mpreg, Nook-Only Cronus, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rape Kink, Watersports, Wet & Messy, fear kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny
Summary: Cronus is carrying Kurloz's grubs- which means that they get to play out one of his special fantasies, being reduced to nothing but an unwilling breeder for Kurloz.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Kurloz Makara
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48
Collections: Sunny's Portfolio





	Grubmother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pinkycat413](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkycat413/gifts).



Okay, it's not like Cronus doesn't love his matesprit. Because he does. He loves Kurloz so, so, so much.  _ So _ much. So much, in fact, that he lets Kurloz literally get inside his head.

Yeah. That's terrifying. And exciting, too, but also terrifying. And sometimes sexy.

But the point is that sometimes Cronus  _ wants  _ things. Things that some people might call him weird or gross for, and he really really doesn't want Kurloz to see him like that. He  _ really  _ doesn't, so most of the time he takes those thoughts and fantasies and locks them up nice and tight and then puts the key in a letter to mail to himself so he can deal with them another day.

Until Kurloz finds out. Cronus just about  _ dies of shame,  _ but somehow he gets through the conversation without shaking apart with anxiety. It probably helps that Kurloz is a steady, understanding presence who doesn't offer a single bit of judgement, only asks questions.

They don't do it right away, of course. That would be stupid, with it so new and raw. But, eventually the day comes and Cronus feels like he's about to vibrate out of his skin- though with nerves or eagerness, he's not quite sure. It doesn't quite feel real, like he's watching from far away as Kurloz guides him into the bedroom and to his reclining platform.

**RELAX.** Kurloz's voice rolls into his brain, familiar and heavy- though maybe  _ that's  _ in his brain, too, because the weight of his lover's words have never felt heavy enough to hurt.  **I HAVE YOU, LOVE.**

"I knowv." Cronus whispers, as he's guided down, down under Kurloz's hands. "You alwvays do." 

He sees the tiny smile tug at the corner of Kurloz's stitched mouth- and what a shame that is, that he'll never get to kiss his lover properly, not the deep, heady way he wants to- but they've both made changes, adjusted to each other.

**YES. NOW WHY DON'T YOU CLOSE YOUR EYES AND LET ME GET ALL UP INSIDE THAT BEAUTIFUL THINKPAN OF YOURS. I'LL TWIST YOU AROUND UNTIL YOU CAN'T EVEN THINK ANYMORE, CAN'T FEEL ANYTHING BUT ME AND THE FEAR YOU CRAVE SO DESPERATELY.**

Cronus obeys so easily, closing his eyes as Kurloz's hands run up over his body, the familiar sensation of hysterical laughter and obedience pouring over him, flooding his mind, until all there is is the deep, deep ocean that he's sinking into, overtaken whole. 

And then- all at once- cold fear sparks, dances up his spine, pushes a shaky breath from his lungs as he squirms.

**AREN'T YOU PRETTY?** Kurloz croons.  **THE PERFECT LITTLE GRUBMOTHER. YOU'LL DO NICELY.**

The induced fear of Kurloz's chucklevoodoos is always so visceral, all-consuming, even when Kurloz is actively tamping it down. Sweat is breaking out across Cronus' skin, his breathing struggling to come evenly. 

"N-no." He whispers, the words hard to choke out through his heavy tongue. Kurloz cocks his head to the side, eyes bright with fond amusement as he looks at his lover. 

**NO?** Kurloz's lips twitch upwards in amusement. Cronus can only shiver and weakly shake his head. He doesn't want this- he  _ does _ , but he  _ doesn't _ \- The conflict is heady, worked up to a hot, writhing boil in his stomach by the induced fear.

**DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE A CHOICE?** Kurloz's fingers dance over Cronus' soft sides.  **YOUR BODY IS PERFECT. SOFT WHERE IT NEEDS TO BE, READY TO CARRY GRUBS.**

His hand slides over Cronus' stomach, still flat- for now. His touch is tender, pushing back some of the fear as Cronus is reminded of the life already nesting inside of him and a hot wash of affection sweeps through him.

**RELAX AND THIS WILL BE EASY.** Kurloz purrs. He eases his chucklevoodoos back further, until there's only the smallest pinging of fear in the back of Cronus' mind.

"Please don't." Cronus begs, squirming backwards on the platform. "I- I don't wvant to, no-" 

The way Kurloz looks at him patiently, like he's a grub throwing a temper tantrum, like it doesn't  _ matter  _ what he wants, sends a heady thrill up his spine. Kurloz's hand curls around his ankle and  _ drags  _ him back in, pulling a yelp of fear from Cronus' lips. 

Cronus isn't  _ short _ by any means, but Kurloz is  _ tall. _ He's got a wiry strength that lets him overpower Cronus at any given moment (and he's  _ used  _ that strength before, too, to wonderful effect). It only lends to the situation now, with Kurloz leaning over Cronus and taking his chin in one hand.

**THIS DOES NOT HAVE TO BE HARD. JUST DO YOUR DUTY, LITTLE GRUBMOTHER, AND IT WILL BE OVER FAST.**

"Please." Cronus croaks the word up at his lover. "I don't…." He could struggle, but he doesn't want to put Kurloz in a situation where he could  _ actually  _ hurt Cronus, so words are all he has. "I don't wvant…" 

Kurloz just raises a single finger to his mouth and just like that, power seeps into Cronus' mind and his words slip away. He can't speak, everything dissolving in a moment.

It's  _ terrifying  _ and the most freeing thing Cronus has ever felt. He can shake his head mutely as Kurloz's hands run over his body, coax his legs open, can let tears fill his eyes because he can't speak, can't protest the touches of this troll. 

**LOVELY.** Kurloz eases Cronus' legs apart, baring Cronus' nook to the world. Two gloved fingers drag over his folds. If he had speech, Cronus would be babbling for Kurloz to stop, please, don't  _ fucking touch him-  _

But he's helpless to do anything but cover his face with his arms and whimper as those fingers massage his nook. He's already a bit slick, but it's not enough for Kurloz to fuck him, knock him up,  _ rape his grubs into him-  _

Oh, god. Oh god oh god it's actually happening. Cronus is gonna get knocked up by his rapist. Cronus is going to get held down and fucked and he can't stop it, he's going to be used and fucked and bred. 

He can feel the way the drag of Kurloz's gloves gets easier and easier as Cronus works himself up into arousal just from  _ thinking  _ about it, but the pleasurable slide definitely helps, too. 

**YOU'RE VERY RECEPTIVE.** Kurloz comments and Cronus' cheeks burn with humiliation. No, he's not- he's not, he doesn't want this- but he can't deny how his body is responding. When Kurloz slides one finger into his nook he  _ yelps _ , eyes going wide at the drag- he didn't take his  _ fucking gloves off  _ and the press of them is as uncomfortable as it is erotic. Filled up by a material that rubs strangely against his insides, Cronus squirms, unable to decide if he likes it or not.

The choice is taken from him as a second finger pushes into him, this one drier than the first. His nook is still wet enough for it to move without issue, but Kurloz's fingers feel thicker, blunter, with his gloves on.

Cronus whimpers as Kurloz grinds his fingers in. God, he wants it so bad- he wants to be raped and held down so  _ bad  _ and  _ why can't Kurloz just get to it already.  _

He tries to squirm away, back up the platform, but Kurloz is there again, tugging him down and starting to fuck his fingers into Cronus. Cronus yelps, hips shaking and squirming and  _ definitely  _ not fucking onto his rapist's fingers. 

**YOU'RE READY.** A sense of satisfaction, anticipation,  _ hunger _ , can be felt radiating through the fear to Cronus- followed up by a vicious amusement as Kurloz's extraction of his fingers brings a startled whine of loss.

Cronus shakes his head again as he's folded in half- pinned and trapped under his rapist. He can feel Kurloz's bulge slithering up against his stomach, undulating lazily. The feeling of it makes him shiver, he  _ knows  _ it's big, he's felt it inside of him too many times to count, this is the bulge that makes him lose his mind with pleasure, that fills him up and filled him up so good that it  _ made him gravid- _

His lover's bulge slides in like a hand into a glove. Perfectly snug, stuffing him full, and Cronus lets out a desperate whimpering moan, shaking as his body is raped for his lover's enjoyment. He's helpless, he can't fight back, not with Kurloz's perfect, beautiful words sinking their claws into his brain and making him doscile.

Cronus wants to rage and shout and cry, rail against the troll taking him now and using him as nothing more than a breeding whore, but he can do no more than pant and whimper and moan, drool slipping down his chin as Kurloz lets his bulge undulate lazily inside of him. It twists and squirms, pressing into his walls, painting them the color of purple madness. 

Perhaps there's something to that. Violet and purple are side-by-side, after all, and surely a troll would have to be mad themself to ask for this kind of thing.

**PERFECT.** Kurloz purrs, his hands smoothing all over Cronus' body- pinching and tweaking at his nipples, running up and down his sides, fingers splaying over Cronus' belly.  **CAN YOU FEEL IT? THIS IS WHERE YOU WILL HOLD MY YOUNG. THIS IS WHERE YOU WILL GROW FAT WITH NEW LIFE, PUMPED INTO YOUR BELLY BY MY BULGE.**

"N…..noo….." Cronus slurs out, squirming under Kurloz's hand even as his nook squeezes tight around his bulge, betraying his arousal at the words. "M'- m' not…"

**YOU ARE.** Kurloz strokes his thumb back and forth over Cronus' belly.  **YOU WILL BE PERFECT AS A GRUBMOTHER. I SHALL BREED YOU AGAIN AND AGAIN, UNTIL IT TAKES. UNTIL YOU HAVE CAUGHT, THERE SHALL NOT BE A DAY WHERE YOU GO UNFILLED.**

Cronus whimpers at the idea. Kurloz's personal breeding whore… he weakly shakes his head, but his hips are rocking up against Kurloz, desperate for proper motion.

**IS THERE SOMETHING YOU WANT?** Kurloz, of course, catches the motion. He tilts his head in amusement, fingers slipping down between Cronus' legs, tracing the stretched entrance of Cronus' nook around his bulge, making Cronus shiver. 

"Nnnno." Cronus gasps. "Don' wvant…." 

**IT DOES NOT MATTER WHAT YOU WANT.** Kurloz's words are sharp and accompanied by a  _ spike  _ of chucklevoodoos that has Cronus seizing and trembling as  _ fear  _ pours into his veins, intoxicating him.  **YOU CANNOT STOP THIS. YOU HAVE BEEN** **_CHOSEN_ ** **, PRETTY VIOLET. YOU WILL CARRY MY GRUBS AND BE MY GRUBMOTHER. YOU CANNOT TURN AWAY FROM YOUR DESTINY.**

Oh,  _ god.  _ His destiny to be raped and bred- Cronus feels like he could cum just from Kurloz's words and chucklevoodoos alone. Maybe they should try that sometimes. Sounds like fun. Oh fuck, he's actually panicking a little bit, shaking and whining, his heart is  _ pounding  _ in his ears. 

**SUBMIT, BREEDER. YOUR REWARD WILL BE ALL THE SWEETER FOR IT.**

No, no, he doesn't want- he doesn't want it, he's struggling against the sharp pricks of the compulsive fear and hysteria being slowly, agonizingly slipped into his brain, cold down his spine, shaking, whimpering, tears are welling up, he's being forced to be a breeder, he's going to get stuffed full and raped until he's fat and heavy and nothing more than a grubmother to be used, he's- he's-

There's a hot rush between his legs as Cronus' body gives in and lets go of it's control. Kurloz cocks his head as  _ mortification  _ sweeps through Cronus, the skinny troll whimpering with humiliation as piss falls down to the floor and starts puddling across it.

**IS THE IDEA TRULY THAT HORRIBLE?** Kurloz asks, amusement threading through his words. In this moment, Cronus is vividly aware of how much Kurloz  _ enjoys  _ seeing Cronus humiliated and debased and it makes it just a little better- but only a little. The cold needle of fear and the hot burn of humiliation don't fade as Kurloz hikes Cronus' legs up and pulls back a couple of inches.

**WHAT A SHAME. I SUPPOSE YOU SHALL SIMPLY HAVE TO BE BRED UNTIL YOU BREAK. GRUBMOTHERS CANNOT BE RESISTANT OF THEIR TASK.**

Cronus barely gets a breath in before Kurloz  _ slams  _ his hips forwards and forces it right back out from his lungs. Cronus chokes on nothing as his lover starts a hard, fast pace immediately, using Cronus like the whore he is. Raping him, clearly intent on stuffing him full.

Cronus whimpers and moans and drools, he's sweating all over, his legs and hips are soaked with piss, he's drooling everywhere as his eyes struggle to stay focused. Hot pleasure at being used and  _ bred  _ fills him up, turning him into a mindless, helpless whore.

Just a nook to be bred. 

Cronus seizes up and cums at that thought, eyes rolling back as he whines and sputters. 

**GOOD.** Kurloz praises, not pausing for a moment. He's got Cronus folded in half, Cronus' legs draped up over Kurloz's shoulders, hovering over the pinned troll and fucking hard and deep, intent on getting his slurry as deep as it will go.  **THE MORE YOU GIVE IN, THE BETTER IT IS. CUM FOR ME, BREEDER. CUM AGAIN AND AGAIN. OVER AND OVER UNTIL THERE'S NOTHING LEFT BUT THIS, YOUR DUTY. YOUR DUTY TO BREED, TO TAKE BULGES AND BE TAKEN UNTIL YOU'RE SWOLLEN WITH MY GRUBS.**

Bred. He's being bred, he's being bred, stuffed full of grubs, he's going to carry his rapist's grubs, he'll break and be  _ happy  _ to do it, he'll be a mindless breeding whore and that's terrifying, he doesn't want that he doesn't, he doesn't, he doesn't want to be bred he's not ready for it he doesn't want it so  _ why is he so fucking wet-  _

Kurloz pins Cronus to the platform with a hand around his neck and releases his chucklevoodoos completely. 

The world rushes back in. The induced fear bleeds away as Cronus gasps, spit bubbling from his lips as he thrashes back and forth- but pinned so completely to be bred, he's got nowhere to go.

"No, no, no no no no no-" Cronus whimpers, legs bouncing over Kurloz's shoulders as he's fucked. "I don' wvant it, I don'-" 

**YOU DO NOT GET A CHOICE.** Kurloz purrs.  **SO TAKE MY GRUBS AND CARRY THEM LIKE A GOOD LITTLE BREEDER SHOULD.**

Cronus whimpers, arches, and cums again, head spinning, body wracked with pleasure. 

**GOOD.**

He's so overwhelmed, he can't do anything but  _ take  _ it, he's being stuffed full over and over. He weakly claws at Kurloz's hand around his neck- it's not choking him, just holding him down. A casual display of Kurloz's complete dominance, complete  _ ownership _ over him. He forces his eyes to focus on his lover's face as he's raped, weakly rasping in breaths.

"Pl-ease-" He gasps. "Don'- s-top-p-"

**DON'T STOP?** Kurloz asks, deliberately misinterpreting.  **VERY WELL. I WON'T. IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU ACCEPTING YOUR PLACE.**

"No-!" Cronus moans a protest, but his words are cut off as Kurloz reaches out and sinks  _ pleasure  _ into his brain.

Everything goes as hot as a supernova. Cronus arches, wails, grabs for Kurloz- everything is so  _ much  _ it's so much every thrust strikes to the core of him, hot and achey and he's shaking he's trembling his mind can't handle the warring fear and pleasure rising up in him like a tide. He's  _ breaking _ , it's  _ overwhelming. _

His hands on Kurloz's back grip tight and that simple contact has him reeling as heat builds and builds and he seizes and it intensifies and he's pretty sure he just came again but he can't tell because it's  _ not stopping.  _ It's mounting higher and higher and he's sobbing, he's sobbing like a grub for it's lusus because he's shaking and his toes are curling and it's  _ hot,  _ sweeping through his mind and body and  _ soul _ .

It's all-consuming. It's snapping up every bit of him like a predator snapping up prey into it's mouth- and that's what it  _ is,  _ Cronus is just a bit of prey for Kurloz to eat, just a pretty toy for him to play with, a breeder for him to fuck. 

A bitch for him to rape. 

Cronus  _ screams  _ as Kurloz slams into him and forces the tip of his bulge into Cronus' seedflap. The eggs in there are safe from the disturbance- but Cronus is  _ not  _ and he's wracked with mind-melting lighting bolts of pleasure as Kurloz violated his deepest, most intimate place. He's not even cumming yet, not even filling Cronus up, just letting his bulge wiggle and squirm and play with the entrance, each motion making Cronus spasm and choke.

"pl-ease-please-pleaseplease-" Cronus babbles, not sure what he's begging for. More, stop, don't, do it, please, wait, breed me, rape me, rape your grubs into me, do it, rape me rape me  _ rape me rape me BREED ME, RAPE YOUR GRUBS INTO MY BELLY- _

Kurloz stills with a low exhale of exertion- and hot slurry pumps into Cronus' belly.

Cronus wails, shaking, tears running down his cheeks. It's happening- he's a breeding whore, he's a grubmother mean to lounge around and spread his legs for someone to fuck, he's meant to get fat and full of grubs that he doesn't want, he's just a whore. Kurloz can fuck him whenever he wants and Cronus can't stop him, has to spread his legs and let his stud breed him and rape him and stuff him full. 

It's  _ perfect.  _

He sobs and whimpers and moans his way through each pulse of slurry, pumping hot into his belly. It's so much, Kurloz releases so much, it's too much for his body to handle and normally it would be running out of him, down to the waiting bucket but this time Kurloz isn't doing that, he's stuffing it directly into Cronus' womb. 

This time, Cronus is the bucket. 

Kurloz finally releases his hold on Cronus' mind completely and Cronus goes limp against the platform, sobbing helplessly as his lover slowly extracts himself. Cronus' seedflap does its job and holds all the slurry inside as Kurloz tucks himself away.

**ONE MORE?** Kurloz asks gently, one hand smoothing Cronus' sweat-damp hair back.  **CAN YOU DO ONE MORE FOR ME, LOVE?**

Weakly, Cronus nods. He's  _ exhausted _ , but he still weakly moans as Kurloz's fingers slip over his nook and press inside. His folds are  _ soaked _ , so Kurloz's fingers glide easily as they start a gentle rock, easing Cronus down to a more grounded, manageable level of pleasure after the intensity of the pleasure thrust upon him.

**LOOK.** Kurloz coos, as he slips an arm under Cronus' shoulders and lifts him up slightly.  **YOU'RE ALREADY SWOLLEN, LOVE. STUFFED FULL OF ME. HOW MIRACULOUS.**

Indeed, Kurloz's slurry had caused Cronus' belly to swell and form a small bump, bringing a fresh wave of tears to Cronus' eyes. He clings to Kurloz and cries wordlessly, huffing soft whimpering moans and mewls as Kurloz coaxes him into a soft, gentle peak, shivering and crying as he cums one more time. 

**ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL.** Kurloz's tone is reverent, making Cronus shiver.  **LET'S GET YOU CLEANED UP.**

Kurloz lifts Cronus from the platform easily and carries him to the bathroom, supporting Cronus easily as he cleans him off in the shower. His hands return, again and again, to the small swell in Cronus' belly, each time sending a flutter of warmth through the seadweller as his lover takes extra care with his touch. 

With Cronus cleaned up and dried off, Kurloz wraps him in a soft bathrobe and picks him up, carrying him out to the couch, where he sprawls out on his back, Cronus lying on top of him.

"Mmmmm." Cronus makes a sleepy, tired noise. "......lovwe you…." He murmurs, feeling warm and content and  _ loved. _

**AND I YOU.** Kurloz presses his mouth to one of Cronus' horns. 

Cronus falls asleep with a small smile to the feeling of Kurloz's hand on his belly. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing, check me out at [@LPSunnyBunny](http://www.twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny)!


End file.
